Lucas Bishop (Earth-295)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 275 lbs (125 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = formerly Black | UnusualFeatures = "M" tattoo over right eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant time-traveler | PlaceOfBirth = A mutant relocation camp in an undisclosed location on an alternate 21st Century Earth. | PlaceOfDeath = Haifa, Israel | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | Death = X-Men Omega #1 | Quotation = Madman? Or truly a Mutant who has become unstuck in time? | Speaker = Apocalypse | HistoryText = A Man Already Out of Time When Earth-616's David Haller, the son of Charles Xavier came out of a long standing coma, he would become determined to make his father's dream of peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants to come true. To this end, he sought to reach this end by killing Magneto, his father's greatest rival, rationalizing that in a world without Magneto, his father could realize his dream. Clashing with a group of X-Men that included Bishop, Legion would transport them all into the past, during a time when Xavier and Magneto were still friends. The time trip would have an unfortunate side effect: Everyone would be struck with partial amnesia. Bishop and the other X-Men would have their memories restored by Cable who would project his mind into the past and they would attempt to stop Legion. In the final battle, Legion would almost succeed if not for the intervention of Charles Xavier who would dive in the way of Legion's psi-blade. In killing his father, Legion would fracture reality causing himself and all the X-Men from the future to be wiped out from existence. Bishop, already previously displaced in time, would avoid this fate, however the feedback the temporal change would render him with shattered memories of the world as it was supposed to be. Witnessing Magneto cradling the dead body of Xavier in his arms and vowing to carry on Xavier's crusade, Bishop would quietly slip away. As a result of the X-Men's battle with Legion, the eternal mutant Apocalypse would resurface years before he had on Earth-616 and begin his conquest of Earth in a world without super-heroes. Magneto, would form his own team of X-Men to combat him, however despite their best efforts Apocalypse would take over North America and create a cold war between himself and the surviving humans in Europe. Over the years, Bishop would spend his time travelling the globe trying to make sense of his memories, eventually finding his way back to America. Apocalypse would become aware of Bishop's existence but write him off as a madman and no threat. Twilight of the Age of Apocalypse In recent years, Bishop would find himself in Seattle, Washington, just after the forces of Apocalypse were wrapping up their culling of the area. He would run afoul of Unus and an army of Infinties before being rescued by this world's X-Men. Seeing Magneto leading this group of mutants would cause Bishop to have vague memories of what happened years ago and blame Magneto for what happened. Magneto would be forced to use his powers to knock Bishop out, and he would have his X-Men bring the man back to the headquarters located in the ruins of the Xavier estate. There, Magneto would have his wife Rogue use her powers to absorb Bishop's memories. This would cause temporal feedback, flooding Magneto's mind with images of his Earth-616 counterpart. Shaken by these images, Magneto would become partially convinced of Bishop's claims of a better reality where Apocalypse did not rule and would gather his allies to prove Bishops' claims and restore the shattered reality. Bishop's knowledge of the history of Earth-616 would give Magneto the tools he would need to utilize this mission. Learning that the long-lost sister of X-Man Colossus would develop time-traveling abilities through Bishop, Magneto would learn that she was a slave in the Portland Hub and send his team of trainee X-Men Generation Next (led by Colossus) to liberate her. As a team of X-Men would be mobilized to stop a genetic culling in Chicago, Bishop would question Quicksilver why the X-Men were bothering. Quicksilver would tell Bishop that despite the fact that their world is a living hell, it is a world they still wish was worth fighting for. This would touch Bishop, as he would know that if Charles Xavier were still alive. he would not have it any other way. Information provided by Bishop would also have Nightcrawler seek out pre-cog Destiny in a place called Avalon and the thieves known as the X-Ternals travel out to the Shi'ar galaxy to recover a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal. Still doubting the X-Men's continued planning to help humans escape Apocalypse's cullings, Bishop would watch over a training session with another group of X-Men preparing to covertly aid a Sentinel evacuation of surviving humans in North America. Bishop's mind however would still be fractured, and as he stayed behind at the Xavier estate with Magneto, he would continue to accuse Magneto of the death of Xavier. Riding on Magneto for answers as to why he continued to fight for a damned world, Bishop would become ashamed when Magneto would point out that he continues to fight so that his son Charles can live in a better world. Bishop would eventually arm himself with a plasma gun and, in one of his moments of fractured sanity, would attempt to kill Magneto, believing that it might fix reality. However, Bishop's code of ethics regarding taking a human life would prevent him, and Magneto would strike him down. Bishop would be chastised for living in a luxury world where taking a life was an option. However, it would be Bishop who would try and shame Magneto this time, pointing to Charles and asking Magneto if sacrificing what is good and innocent to win a war. Magneto would disagree with him, citing his experience in the concentration camps of Nazi Germany. Their debate would be interrupted when the forces of Apocalypse would trip the mansion's security. Bishop would fight alongside Magneto against legions of Infinites brought upon them by Apocalypse himself. Apocalypse would easily defeat both men, taking Magneto back to his citadel for torture and sending Bishop to a the church of his loyal Madri to find out why Magneto would be sending his people out on the words of a madman. There, Bishop would be tortured by the Madri and have his mind probed by the Shadow King, the Shadow King would learn of Bishop's time-displacement and Magneto's plan to restore reality and report it back to Apocalypse. This in turn would allow Magneto to also capture young Charles and the shard of the M'Kraan Crystal captured by the X-Ternals. Learning of Bishop and his father's capture, Quicksilver would decide that rescuing Bishop was more of a priority. He and his X-Men would travel to Quebec and slay the Madri and Abyss to save Bishop. Bringing him back to the mansion, they would find that the other teams were successful in recovering Illyana and Destiny, and Rogue would order a squad of X-Men to join in a final assault on Apocalypse's citadel to rescue Magneto and take back the M'Kraan Crystal. Bishop would be among those who would join along with Illyana and Destiny. During the final battle, the X-Men would fight their way to the M'Krann rystal where Destiny would confirm Bishop's claims. Bishop, Destiny, and Illyana would then enter the Crystal. Having access to her latent time-travel abilities, and guided by Destiny, Illyana would transport Bishop back to the past moments before Legion could kill Xavier. Bishop would face a minor obstacle from his past self, but manage to distract Legion and prevent him from killing Charles. Bishop would thrust Legion's psi-blade into himself, bombarding Legion with his memories of the apocalyptic future he almost created. Legion would realize the errors of his ways and become remorseful, only wishing to do the right thing. Legion and Bishop would then be consumed by the combined temporal and psychic energy between the two. The result would cause the Earth-616 reality to be restored and the X-Men from that reality would be shunted back to their proper universe. All those in the past would forget the events that just transpired and history would continue on it's normal course Legacy Earth-616 The memories of the time displaced Bishop would live on in the mind of the Lucas Bishop active in the restored Earth-616 reality . He would for a time become the target of the Dark Beast, a refugee from the seemingly destroyed Age of Apocalypse reality who wished to remain hidden, from that reality's Mr. Sinister. Eventually, these conflicting thoughts would fade from memories throughout Bishop's continued activities. Earth-295 Bishop's correction of the fractured reality would not erase the so-called Age of Apocalypse reality, but rather diverge it into a universe designated Earth-295. Magneto would succeed in destroying Apocalypse, and their world would be secretly saved from nuclear Armageddon by Jean Grey. Unaware if Bishop's mission was a success or not, Magneto would tell his X-Men that they must continue to make their world a better place. In the coming months, Magneto and his X-Men would work at freeing human captives and restoring the American democratic government. With the government restored, the new President of the United States would sign the Bishop Treaty. The treaty would allow Magneto to act as the head of the Department of Mutant Affairs and sanction the X-Men to hunt down those who aided Apocalypse during his resign. One of the provisions would allow that all those captured by the X-Men would be allowed the right to a fair trial so that those who willingly aided Apocalypse would be punished, while those who were forced could defend themselves in a court of law. | Powers = see Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191)#Powers | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Bishop Family